


Nothingness

by dillonmania



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Flash (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to people when they're erased from the universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothingness

I don’t exist. I used to, but no longer.

It’s funny how things go. I was once a living man, flesh and blood as you are. Then I died and became a ghost -- existing but not existing, at least as mortals perceive things. I was still around, but they could not detect my presence. Eventually I cheated a bit and took another corporeal shell (several, actually) so I could live again. It was glorious and I loved being alive. I existed again, however unusually.

And then there was calamity. The universe changed, and it apparently decided I was no longer necessary. I was wiped from history and the memories of those who had known me, as though I’d never existed at all. Because of this, I technically no longer exist and never have. My family, friends, and enemies do not remember me. Most painfully, neither does the love of my life…and another man has taken my place in her world and affections. Still yet another man has supplanted my role in the universe, gifted with my name and powers. It’s punishment, I suppose; some sort of cosmic joke.

I’m gone now, nothing but an abstract notion. Not even a ghost, because how can something die if it never lived? But the odd thing about an abstract notion is that it always carries on in some form or another. Even if no one sees or remembers it, it just _is_. And that is what I am. Still here, but you’ll never know me.


End file.
